1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a card game artificial intelligence (AI), which does not play in a pre-set pattern by a game designer, and enables a play pattern reflecting a recent game trend of real person garners to be played by a game AI.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments of wired/wireless communication technologies, various types of online game services are being provided. A great number of garners are already aware of a card game service among the online games. Also, the card game service is most widely distributed and popular among the gamers.
The card game service connects a plurality of garners that are located in a remote place, and enables the plurality of gamers to readily play a card game without restriction to a time and a place.
In this case, due to characteristics of the card game, at least one game partner who can play a card game together with the gamer is required. Accordingly, when the gamer does not have a suitable game partner, the gamer may not receive a normal card game service. To solve the disadvantage described above, a number of online card game services provide a card game service which includes a card game artificial intelligence (AI), and makes the card game AI play a card game as the computer-based game partner for the real person gamer who does not have a suitable game partner.
However, in this case, there is a constraint that the conventional card game AI plays a card game in a pattern which was pre-set by the game designer. The conventional card game AI or virtual characters respond in a restricted manner based upon patterns pre-set by game designers. Accordingly, when identical cards are distributed, the real person game AI repeats an identical pattern without exception.
Also, since a play pattern of the card game AI is repeated, the gamer who plays a card game with the card game AI may easily understand the card game AI's play pattern, and thus, quickly lose interest in the card game with the card game AI.
Also, in a conventional method of controlling a card game AI, when updating pattern information associated with the game AI, the game designer may be required to correct the whole game program of the card game AI. Also, additional efforts and costs may be required.
Consequently, the game designer may avoid updating the control program, and thus, may not reflect recent card game trends of gamers. Accordingly, the card game AI may continuously repeat an identical pattern, which may not attract the gamer's interest.
Accordingly, a model of controlling a card game AI which can collect play patterns according to a play trend of a gamer, and enables a play pattern, which is determined as optimal for a particular game situation from the collected play patterns, to play a game according to the card game AI is required.